William Dart
The Forgotten Man Little is known about this British news reporter from BCN who disapeared while working in China. Dart had been detailing the war between the Communist and Democratic armies while trying to find out information on the almost mythical "Royalists". His voice diary was found by Chinese peasants who traded it to AN relief soldiers for food and water. His transcript is as followed. The Transcript of William Dart First Entry "The date is... well I'm not even sure anymore. I have been wandering for several days in the mountains near the village of "Hao Yun". Loosely translated, this means "good luck", a name somewhat ironic considering that when I found the village, the town had been wiped out, the dead left in a pile in the square. There was evidence of the peasants being mauled by animals, which leads me to believe that the elusive and somewhat... elegant Royalist army has been through here. I must move on." END RECORDING Second Entry "Date, irrelevant. Last night a meteor streaked across the sky, drawing an eerie green mist behind it. It tore through the sky like summer lightning, and the impact explosion could be seen probably for mile. It exploded with a jade-like glow, a beautiful but somewhat disturbing sight. The dawn was green and gold, the glow from the impact site being reflected by the thick cloud cover. I am attempting to get closer to the site, but it is some distance away. It will probably take me a day or so, weather permitting." END RECORDING Third Entry "Date... well... we all know the drill. Today I managed to get closer to the impact site. Democratic soldiers have secured the site and have been extracting strange green crystals from the still smoking crater. They allowed me to approach the site and take photographs of the substance which appears to be highly radioactive (Thank God for Haz-Mat suits). The Democrats seem extremely interested in the substance and have been shipping the stuff off all morning. The substance also appears to "replicate" itself at an alarming rate with the green crystals constantly growing in and around the site. The Democrat scientists seem very interested in the potential of the substance as a weapon... This worries me..." END RECORDING Note: The camera in question was never found. Fourth Entry "Date... Anyway, the Communists attacked the Democratic camp near the site today. I managed to escape in the initial stages of the attack and have been half running, half walking for almost eight hours now. The sounds of battle are long gone and I now have absolutely no idea where I am." END RECORDING Fifth Entry "Forget the date. Something has happened, yesterday several harsh white explosions could be seen at multiple points on the horizon, followed by the most terrifying site of the 20th century... The mushroom cloud... God have mercy on us all." END RECORDING Sixth Entry "Today after God knows how many days of walking, I found a town occupied by Communist soldiers. I managed to bribe one of the officers with my Rollex to let me stay in this run down shack not far from the edge of the town. People from all over have been streaming through in an attempt to escape the cities. Based on reports from peasants and survivors from the cities, it appears both sides have weaponized the substance from the impact site and engaged in all out atomic war. I am going to stay here, would they possibly waste an atomic weapon on such a remote farming village?" END RECORDING Seventh Entry " *STATIC AND NOISE* Oh... GOD... It happened.... Right on top of us... A plane of some description flew over late last night. It... *STATIC* an atomic *STATIC* in the centre of *EXPLOSION* the town. My *Cough* hut was partially protected by a hill, but the shockwave flattened it regardless. Oh the *STATIC* light... It was so bright, it burned into the very *STATIC* soul... Fire... Fire...Fire. I have to get out of here..." END RECORDING Eighth Recording It's the same every... *STATIC* Nothing is left untouched... Fire everywhere... It's hell on earth...God, it's finally happened... The End of the world. Mankind? Ready for atomic power... Oh the hubris..." END RECORDING Ninth Recording By the time anyone hears this... I will be dead. It had been almost a week since the blast. I have *STATIC* met nobody. Everywhere I look, there's nothing but dust and fire... I'm dying I know it... I've been coughing up blood and a black sticky fluid. It seems a pity to die in this wasteland... I know you may hear this my sweet Angela, I love you... I was going to propose... I had the ring... I am so sorry... I am so sorry... God save us all..." END RECORDING It is unclear how the peasants came across what must have been an extremely durable recording device. The body of William Dart was never recovered nor was his this "Angela" person ever located.